DoodleBob and the Magic Pencil
DoodleBob and the Magic Pencil is a Fan game created by TechnoSuperguy and chaser2008, who created Techno the Hedgehog, as a late birthday\early Christmas present for his brother Megaboy. It was created in 2008 using an early version of the engine for Techno: The Gamma Project, but was not released until 2010. In this game DoodleBob must destroy Plankton's evil doodle army and free SpongeBob's friends from Plaknton's Mind Control. This game shows what would happen if SpongeBob, Drawn to Life and Megaman were combined into one game, in September 28th, 2019, Ethan Wake remade the game, as it is 204MB Story Plankton has managed to obtain the Magic Pencil only to have it taken back by SpongeBob. Plankton however had copied the Pencil's data into his Computer and could still create doodles. After kicking SpongeBob out o f the Chum Bucket he creates a special doodle lock and makes 4 special doodles that must be destroyed before the lock will open. He then sends the doodles to Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs and Squidward, to SpongeBob's dismay. As SpongeBob is Unwilling to fight his friends, he uses the Magic Pencil to revive DoodleBob. DoodleBob, who is now a good guy and has no hard feelings towards SpongeBob for trapping him in the piece of paper, is given the Magic Pencil and told how to use it. SpongeBob also gives DoodleBob a radio so they can stay in contact with each other. Now ready, DoodleBob sets out to foil Plankton's Evil Scheme. NOTE: THE FIRST FOUR LEVELS CAN BE PLAYED IN ANY ORDER. AS SUCH THEY ARE ORDERED BY DIFFICULTY. When DoodleBob warps into Jellyfish Fields to look for Patrick who was under control of a Doodle Bubble Wand he had in his hand. DoodleBob is able to find and defeat Patrick by jumping over the Bubble Lasers and shooting the giant paint bubble until it turned into a wrench or bowling ball. He did this 10 times until Patrick was Defeated. With the Bubble Wand destroyed, Patrick was returned to Normal. Mission Accomplished. DoodleBob warped into Sandy's Treedome and searched the place High and Low for her. She was still her normal self but dismissed SpongeBob and DoodleBob's warnings about evil doodles. Unfortunately, Sandy found the Doodle Acorn and it turned her into a huge monster. DoodleBob drew a platform with the Magic Pencil and stayed out of the way until the Acorn temporarily lost power. Once it did DoodleBob erased the door in front of Sandy's Nut Cracker Robot allowing it to destroy the Acorn. Sandy returned to her normal self and apologized for not listening. After Warping into Squidward's House, and vandalizing a couple of his paintings for fun, DoodleBob searched all around to try to find Squidward and warn him. When he found Squidward he was already wearing the Doodle Hairpiece. Squidward assumes DoodleBob is there to beat him up again and attacks him with his now supercharged clarinet. DoodleBob, however, uses the Magic Pencil to hit back the lethal musical notes and destroys the hairpiece. It turned out though that Squidward wasn't being mind controlled at all and he kicks DoodleBob out of his house. Warping into the Krusty Krab, DoodleBob commences the search for Mr. Krabs. Unfortunately, Mr. Krabs was already being brain washed by the Doodle Dollar and attacked DoodleBob. After attempting to kill him with Ketchup Control, Mr. Krabs became temporarily winded allowing DoodleBob to erase a platform underneath a burning Krabby Patty and set the Dollar on fire. The fire destroyed the final doodle and freed Mr. Krabs from Plankton's control. After a quick pep talk, DoodleBob Heads for the Chum Bucket. DoodleBob enters the Chum Bucket and fights his way through it, searching for Plankton. DoodleBob eventually finds him, but Plankton has one last trick up his sleeve. He orders Karen to transfer the Magic Pencil's data to his secret weapon. Karen warns Plankton that the Magic Pencil's data will be lost if the secret weapon is destroyed but Plankton doesn't listen. Plankton is suddenly engulfed in a huge beam of light which reveals the Penciltron of Power---which is a robot! Piloting the machine, Plankton attempts to destroy DoodleBob with Lasers and Missiles but DoodleBob is able to dodge the lasers and deflect the missiles back into the Penciltron of Power, completely destroying it. Plankton attempts to escape but DoodleBob draws a 10kg weight which lands on him. DoodleBob warps to SpongeBob's house where everyone (except Squidward) is waiting for him. They thank him for saving Bikini Bottom and ask if there is anything they can do to thank him. DoodleBob asks to return to the paper where he belongs but also says he'll come back and visit on Leif Ericson day and Annoy Squidward day. DoodleBob goes back to being a drawing. A badly injured Plankton arrives and complains when suddenly a 5kg weight comes out of nowhere and crushes him. A Happy Ending for All (Except Plankton XD). Level List Jellyfish Fields (Boss: Patrick) The Treedome (Boss: Sandy) Squidward's House (Boss: Squidward) (Who were you expecting, Gary?!) The Krusty Krab (Boss: Mr. Krabs) The Chum Bucket (Final Boss: The Penciltron of Power) Trivia *All Sprites in the Game Were Created by TechnoSuperguy except for the Magic Pencil itself. The Magic Pencil was taken directly from the episode Frankendoodle. *Sandy is the Only Boss not to have Music from the Sonic the Hedgehog Series. (Patrick = Chaos 0, Squidward = Sonic 3 and Knux Mini-Boss, Mr. Krabs = Sonic X Music, Plankton = Live and Learn) Sandy has Bowser Battle from Mario 64. *Plankton got Owned! * The Game can be Downloaded Here - Clicky! * Edit: the game is no longer available but i got a link for it to download https://web.archive.org/web/20100920044125/http://www.yoyogames.com:80/games/135056/download * The Remake: DoodleBob and the Magic Pencil DX: Can be downloaded here: https://gamejolt.com/games/dbdx/441954 * In case the remake is removed: there is a mirror download: https://www.dropbox.com/s/6xlmbmwtmbnvhdz/DoodleBob%20and%20the%20Magic%20Pencil%20DX.zip?dl=0 * This video game won a "444" award. Timeline *This game takes place after Frankendoodle. *This game possibly takes place after Bubblestand because Patrick knows how to blow bubbles. *This game takes place after Help Wanted because SpongeBob knows the Krusty Krab. *This game takes place after Tea at the Treedome because SpongeBob knows Sandy. *This game takes place after Wet Painters because Patrick knows how to blow a giant paint bubble *This game possible takes place after Survival of the Idiots *This game takes place after Chimps Ahoy! because of the Fully Automated Nutcracker. *This game takes place before or after Bubble Buddy because this game does not take place on Leif Erikson Day. **Because of this episode, this game takes place possibly after Dear Vikings *This game takes place before or after Employee of the Month because the game does not take place on Annoy Squidward Day. *This game possibly takes place after Pranks a Lot because Mr. Krabs says "No, don't burn me dollar!" when he is damaged. *This game possibly takes place after Plankton! because Plankton says "You blasted barnacle head!" when he is damaged. *This game takes place before The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Category:Video Games Category:2011 Category:Pages with red links